A Jayce X Varus Fanfic
by Kanex13
Summary: Jayce is on vacation In Ionia on the eve of valentines-day.


On the eve of The Valentines day parade in Ionia, everyone had someone special to share the day with. Master Yi was spending the week as Ahri's servant for losing a bet. Zed, was looking over Ionia from a very high mountain and at his side was Syndra holding his hand with a smile. Wu Kong and Udyr were training feircly with each other. Both yelling, striking each other with powerful blows. When their training was over they both fell to the ground and had a laugh then both sat on the ground and shared some tea. Yes, everyone in Ionia had someone… well, not everyone.

Jayce, the witty, charming, genius inventor of Piltover was on vacation in Ionia. While he was there, he was also looking for a new power source for some new invention of his, but he had no luck. He checked a majority of Ionia's mines, mountains and temples without a glimmer of hope until he heard about a man hanging around an old temple on the outskirts of Ionia.

Excited, Jayce hired the next rickshaw to the battle torn part of Ionia where the old temple stood. He hopped out of the rickshaw paid the driver and sent him on his way. He started making his way to the temple as he looked around he noticed the damage that Noxus had done in the previous wars. This entire part of Ionia was in ruins. He said to himself, "After I find this new power source, I should help try to rebuild this part Ionia and make this country whole again."

As he approached the temple, he noticed a man dressed as Cupid leaning on a wall of the temple right next to the entrance .He seemed to be sleeping. Jayce approached the man and said, "uhm..hello ?" This startled the man. A pink bow appeared in the makeshift cupids hands. He then yelled, "Who goes there?" As the man pointed the bow and arrow at the man who awakened him, he started to recognize the mans face. Flustered he said, "Jayce is that you?" Jayce also recognized that the man pointing an arrow was indeed Varus - an acquaintance he made in the League of Legends a while back. Jayce then said, "Uhm. Varus?" Varus, realizing his mistake, lowered his bow and extended his hand out to Jayce, saying, "Uhm, sorry about that, Jayce, I haven't really slept in days. How and what are you doing in Ionia, anyway?" Jayce explained to Varus his current situation. While Jayce was explaining this, he noticed a man and a woman walking through parts of the ruined village. One of them had a birdcage in hand; He looked away for a moment, and when he looked back, they had disappeared. With a puzzled look on his face, Varus calmly said to himself, "Weird…." and went back to listening to Jayce. When Jayce was done with his story, he concluded, "So this was my final lead, and, well, there's no untapped power here is there? If so, that would be best news I heard all day." Varus, still distracted, says, "Oh, the dark, unspeakably dark power stored here in this temple? Sorry, I kinda used all that up a long time ago." Jayce frowned and said, "Ugh, well thanks anyway, Varus. Guess I'll just head back to Piltover." Varus then said, "Wait, you said you were on vacation, right?" Jayce nodded. Varus then suggested, "Why don't you stay for the Valentines Day Festival? I think you'll enjoy it." Jayce smiled at the idea and thought it over. Having decided he said, "I'll stay on two conditions, one you tell me why you're here and why you're dressed like that. Two you have to spend the rest of my time here with me, at my side at all times." Varus with a puzzled look on his face asked, "Why?" Jayce then said, with the kookiest smile ever made, "well, Varus, I need someone who knows the city to show me around all the hot spots, and, well, you're not doing anything, right? " Varus looked away, realizing that he really didn't have anything to do, so he said, "Well, yeah, I don't have have anything planned for today, so I'll accompany you, and since you're wondering, Irelia asked me to wear this every year as somewhat of a joke, but to be honest, I'm starting to like wearing this." Jayce began to laugh as he said "okay, buddy, whatever makes you happy, now let's get outta here before it gets too dark." Varus hadn't noticed the sun was setting.

Jayce started walking away motioning Varus to follow. He followed Jayce out of the ruined village before he excitedly took one look at the ruins of his old home, whispering to himself, "One day…you will be avenged."

They take a very long extensive walk back to the main city as they do,they got more acquainted with one another talking about their lives before the League of Legends. Their hobbies, their fears, even their past relationships. Turns out Jayce has been having an on again, off again relationship (It's off at the moment) and they usually ends with jayce getting punched in the hasn't really been dating much; Killing Noxians is a full time a job, I guess. He occasionally tries to court the noxian trator… and fails constantly, they somehow still manage to still be friends. When they finally got into the town the sun finally set and the city glowed brilliantly under the full moon. Jayce was amazed on how the city changed so much in only a few hours.

Varus grabbed Jayce's arm and pulled him into a Restaurant; Without saying a word, he motioned him to have a have a seat. Jayce did such. Varus then pranced over to the waitress and whispered something into her ear. She then smiled and rushed to the kitchen. Varus took his seat across from the table, folded his arms, and gave Jayce a cute, little smirk. Jayce didn't know how to feel about any of this. After a few moments of silence, the waitress walked over with an extremely large dish with a lot of different foods; All of them had something to do with hearts. Jayce was surprised with the amount of food. He said "Wow, what's all that about?" Varus leaned back in his chair and said "Well, I am cupid, aren't I? I really want you to have a good time " Jayce smiled as he dug into the great feast Varus had ordered. Varus started eating too. After the meal was eaten , bill was paid grabbed Jayce's hand and rushed him out the lead him into a big crowd of people in front of a stage, on top of the stage were Shen and Akali, both wearing red outfits,performing some sort of a ceremonial dance the both moved so fluidly across the stage. Jayce was so amazed at the amount of skill was put into their dance.

While Jayce was distracted, Varus tried holding his hand. Bumping his hand into Jayce's hand, Jayce looked surprised at 's face turned a very bright shade of red, Varus then said, "Uhm…..sorry…hehe " with a very embarrassed smile on his face. Jayce gave Varus a suave, confident smile and grabbed his hand, and held it very tightly, and went back to watching the performance while Varus was a blushing mess.

After the performance was over the crowd disbanded and Akali and Shen bowed and walked of the stage holding gripped Jayce's hand tightly and said" I have one more place to take you." As he took of in a sprint with Jayce barely keeping up behind him, Varus finally came to a stop on an empty bridge. The Moon shined brilliantly above. Jayce said, wheezing for air, "Is this…What you want… to show me… a friggin full moon?" Varus chuckled and pointed toward the full moon. Jayce then looked up and saw heart-shaped fireworks start bursting in the sky. Jayce looked amazed at this spectacular sight, the colors he saw , it was too beautiful for words he sat there in awe of the entire spectacle.

After it was over, Jayce said, "Thank you for showing me all this. It's been a wonderful night." Varus had a single thought in his head, " this is my chance" He leaned in closer to Jayce and whispered to him in the best sensual voice he could do " Well, I am cupid, aren't I?" Varus kissed Jayce. After a few moments Varus pulled himself away, his face a light shade of red. He stuttered, "S-sorry about that... I don't know what overcame me, I'm so sorry…" Jayce put his hand on Varus's shoulder and said, "its alright I...kinda enjoyed that" Varus looked up thinking to himself, "Dont mess this up" he then said " Uhm, where are you staying at its getting pretty late." Uhm in a hotel A couple blocks from here" Jayce said as he pointed in the direction past Varus."Mind if i walk you there " Varus said while looking both started heading in the location Jayce pointed in.

When they arrived at the hotel, they entered, took the elevator to the top floor and entered Jayce's room. "Thanks for walking me all the way up here" Jayce said with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Mind if I crash here for the night?" Varus asked in a hushed voice. "Theres only one bed," Jayce said while taking off his shirt. As Jayce took off his pants, Varus gazed upon Jayce's _"Sonic Hammer."_ Jayce then hopped into bed into Motioning Varus to join him "aren't you going to strip down ?" Jayce said while putting his hands behind his head. "Uh...sure" He said as he took off his little skirt revealing his _"Heartseeker"_ panties. Jayce raised an eyebrow. With an embarrassed look on his face Varus got into bed with Jayce wrapping his hands around him. Jayce put one of his arms around Varus pulling him closer. Varus closed his eyes thinking of all the memories they're going to make. He smiled at that idea and went to sleep with his arms around Jayce.


End file.
